


Moment

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Maddie and Chimney get engaged in a way no one could have expected.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley & Josh Russo, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 12





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Madney proposal because I love them very much.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

For Maddie, work was a welcome distraction from the hovering of her brother and her boyfriend. Josh’s looks bordered on slight worry, while Buck and Chimney stopped just short of hellicopter parents. She moved the wrong way and their mother hen instincts exploded. Frankly, it was exhausting. 

But tonight Maddie was due for a surprise. When she set her things on the counter in Chimneys apartment, Albert was waiting for her. He popped up from the couch like a spring loaded toy, and grinned in a way that was almost suspicious. 

“Chimney has a surprise for you.” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Albert hopped from foot to foot in anticipation, looking at the door excitedly. A few seconds later, Chimney came out of the room dressed to the nines. Maddie’s lip curled up when she saw him. 

“You look handsome.” Maddie said, showing her satisfaction by kissing him. Albert turned around to avoid the show, his grin never leaving his face. 

When they finally stopped, Chimney whisked Maddie into the room. Laying on the bed was the green dress she had worn when she met the Lee’s. It was the dress that had made Chimney realize he loved her and he wanted her to wear it on this night.

Once she had put it on and come out looking flawless, as always, Chimney took her hand and led her to the beginning of what would hopefully be the best night of both of their lives. 

Chimney had been planning this night for weeks, with a lot of help from Bobby, and a lot of pep talks from Hen. Eddie had pulled the strings for the reservation, plus offered to watch their daughter, and everyone had kept Buck completely in the dark about any of the details. He knew Chimney was proposing, because Buck had picked the ring and given his blessing. He just didn’t know when, where or how, Chimney would be proposing. 

Chimney couldn’t keep his eyes off of Maddie while he drove to the restaurant. Twice, Maddie course corrected the wheel to keep them from causing a crash. Chimney refused to tell her where they were going, until he pulled up outside. 

“What should’ve been our first date.” He said, after parking and giving Maddie a kiss. How do people have self control when their women looked this good? Of course, no one was a pretty as Maddie in Chimneys eyes. 

The two of them walked hand in hand to the door, their steps syncing. That is until, the screeching of brakes grabbed their attentions and a scream pulled them into an emergency. 

“Hey, can you hear me?” Maddie said to the woman laying on the ground. 

“Yeah. I’m Darcy.” The woman said. Her date was directing the car that almost hit her, before he grabbed her hand and relayed what happened. 

“My ankle gave out. I shouldn’t have worn heels.” Darcy said, sitting up and wiggling her toes. “I’m fine, Brad.” She accepted the hands of Chimney and Brad, who helped her to standing. Her ankle didn’t look particularly bad, but both Maddie and Chimney advises the couple to forgo their plans to go to the hospital. 

They were about to go inside when they heard another scream. Neither of them could ignore it as it continued. “Never a dull moment.” Maddie teased, searching for the source of the screams. 

Coincidentally, the screams came from the car that almost ran Darcy over. “Help!!! I think I’m in labor.” 

Maddie and Chimney exchanged a look. “I’m chimney and that’s Maddie. How far along are you?” 

“32 weeks.” 

“Is there anyone you can call to take you to the hospital?” Maddie asked, letting the woman squeeze her hand. 

“I’m supposed to be getting dinner with my sister for her birthday. She’s going to be so pissed I’m late.” 

“What’s her name?” Chimney and Maddie had the same thought, and as soon as the question was answered, he ran inside to find the sister, Elizabeth. 

Maddie stayed with Fiona, who had told Maddie her name after answering Chimneys question. By the time Chimney came back with Elizabeth, Maddie had realized their wasn’t time to go to the hospital. This baby was going to be born in a restaurant parking lot. 

“I guess our real first date will have to wait.” Maddie looked up at Chimney, and into his eyes, his expression a mix between pride and sadness. But they both knew that helping this woman was more important than any date.

Less than 30 minutes later, there was a new baby in the world, and a very thankful family. There was also a rescheduled reservation, and Maddie and Chimney eating McDonalds fries in the hospital parking lot. 

“I love you. And I love you too.” Chimney said to two of his favorite people in the world. Maddie kissed his forehead and covered his hand with hers. Little miss or mister kicked in reply, causing both Maddie and Chimney to grin, and kiss, the salt of the fries the only thing they tasted. 

When they pulled apart, smiles dancing on both their lips, Chimney was holding a box. He snapped it open, causing Maddie to gasp. 

“I know you public proposals make you squirm, so I hope this is private enough. I love you, Madeline. You give me all the joy I could ever hold, and you’re the love of my life. You’re the only girl for me. I want you, and only you. So, will you marry me?” 

Maddie rushed forward to kiss him, skimming his jawline with her hand lightly. Chimney cupped her cheek as he pulled back. “Is that a yes?” 

“I’ve never been happier to say yes to something.” 

—

“So that’s the story of how Maddie and Chimney got engaged.” Josh said, sipping his coffee and looking at Maddie with the level of happiness reserved for his best friend. 

“Definitely not how Chimney planned it.” Maddie said, laughing as she remembered Chimney telling her how he planned to propose: at the top of the stairs when they both were in their pajamas. Of course, Bobby and Athena had convinced him to at least wear some pants. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

In many ways, the proposal was exactly like their relationship: never a dull moment, and at every important moment, there happened to be an emergency. Oh, the stories they’d be telling their children.


End file.
